vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi Kusanagi
Summary Orochi Kusanagi is Takeru Kusanagi’s swordmanship teacher, the strongest swordsman in the world and the only living swordsman that has mastered the Kusanagi Double-Edged style. He has abandoned his humanity, obtaining a superhuman body by implating vampire cells on himself, and joined the magic organization known as Valhalla. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C, High 7-C with Ama-no-Habakiri Name: Orochi Kusanagi Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: Over 150 years old Classification: Dhampir, Kusanagi Swordsman, Valhalla Executive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Hearing, Master Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his own speed/reactions), killing intent, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, can heal from multiple slashes) | Fire Manipulation, Energy Absorption, limited Telepathy Attack Potency: Building level (Can fight Hayato Kurogane on Hybrid Witch Hunter Form, knocked out Takeru Kusanagi on his God Hunter Form while simultaneously blowing Kiseki Kusanagi’s body to pieces) | At least Building level (More powerful than before, easily slaughtered 50 artificial Relic Eater users, blew away 50 Quietus shots with just the pressure of his sword), Large Town level with Ama-no-Habakiri (Created an explosion with a 2km radius, stated to have comparable power to a nuclear weapon by the narration and Sougetsu Ootori) Speed: At least Supersonic, higher reactions/combat speed with Soumatou (Uses Soumatou just like Takeru, able to easily deflect Hayato Kurogane’s shots, moves faster than human perception and sound; managed to slash Mari’s explosive collar, remove it and throw it away before it could explode), up to Massively Hypersonic with Demon’s Heart (Calc), higher attack speed with Kusanagi Blade (Sees light moving slowly through the air, said to move at speeds close to light) | At least Supersonic (Moves faster than before, inquisitors with buffed reactions can’t even see him move), higher reactions/combat speed with Soumatou, up to Massively Hypersonic with Demon’s Heart, higher attack speed with Kusanagi Blade and Ama-no-Habakara Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Building level (Stronger than Hayato Kurogane and Takeru Kusanagi on his Witch Hunter Form, doesn’t need parachutes when jumping out of planes) | At least Building level (Tanked 50 Quietus blasts, Sougetsu ordered a full military assault of tanks, assault helicopters and bombers just to slow him down) Stamina: High, fought with his sister for three days Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Hotarumaru | Hotarumaru, Gungnir Intelligence: Average. Orochi is the strongest and most skilled swordsman in the world Weaknesses: Blind, Soumatou and Demon’s Heart put a lot of burden on the body | Same, can only sustain Deification for a short amount of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kusanagi Double-Edged Style: The Double-Edged Style is a style developed by the Kusanagi family to fight the monsters that roamed the earth one thousand years ago. The style’s basics include the redirection of the power behind enemy blows to allow the user to parry attacks from non-humans without being crushed or blown away, or training so that they can move their upper body and lower body independently in order for the upper body to remain undisturbed and flexible no matter how the user moves their legs. The style includes training with all kinds of swords, both eastern and western. *'Soumatou' (掃魔刀 (そうまとう) lit. Magic-Sweeping Sword): A technique in which the user boosts temporarily releases their brain limiters, accelerating its processing ability and thus boosting their reactions to the point they can see the world in slow motion, allowing them to track and deflect bullets at short ranges. However, this technique only boosts the brain. The body cannot keep up with a "serious" brain and suffer a ridiculous burden. Soumatou can only be sustained for short moments before the damage makes the user unable to move. Moving too forcefully while using will break the user’s bones, and even a short burst will tear the user’s muscle fibers. **'Demon’s Heart:' A higher level of Soumatou in which the user discards useless thoughts and body functions to focus their entire mind and body into a single desire/instinct (such as "Be Faster", "Protect Allies" or "Cut Enemy"), raising their brain processing speed even beyond what regular Soumatou can do. When used, the world seems to stop completely, with lightning moving slowly and gracefully through the air. At full power, everything other than light stops and the user can perceive the movement of the grains of light in slow motion. *'Single Wheel:' An omnidirectional sword-drawing technique where the user twists their upper body and matches the release of the blade from the sheath with the rotation of their upper body for a wide range slash. After the sword has covered the 180º in front, the user uses their hips and lower body to complete the slash behind them without losing momentum. A useful technique if one is outnumbered, though very taxing on the waist and lower body. *'Mantis Slope:' A technique performed by rotating forward after jumping from a high place, allowing the user to achieve the destructive power of an average cannon by using the weight of the sword and one’s body and the centrifugal force of the free-fall rotation. It is a risky technique to use. Orochi also performs this technique to rush forward towards the enemy by kicking off a vertical surface. *'Yamata no Orochi:' A legendary technique said to have been used by the founder of the Kusanagi style. An impossible technique that can only be achieved by using Soumatou, releasing eight slashes at once, tearing an enemy to pieces and creating a large crater. *'Unicorn’s Destructive Lance:' The user first systematically contracts all of the muscles on their body like a spring, while also twisting their bones to prepare instantaneous power and twisting their wrists like a screw. When the power build-up on the body is released the user shoots towards the enemy in a powerful rotating thrust attack. *'Rain Dragon's Charge:' A limited-use technique designed to be used against dragons. After piercing the dragon’s neck the user runs down their back, gouging out and tearing apart the dragon’s body from a position the dragon’s limbs cannot reach. *'Heavenly Evil Spirit:' A strong sword-drawing technique. The user sheaths their sword, bends their knees and twists their body to one side, sinking their waist and reaching an irregular stance. The user accumulates force in that form, preparing the slash by gathering strength into their right hand; squeezing the handle, ready to draw their sword, with just the left thumb holding the sword's guard. The right hand accumulates force, while the left acts like a clasp to hold the sword in the sheath. The right hand and left thumb cause a rattling noise, accumulating repulsive force until the blade is released in a powerful slash. *'Baboon Menace:' An intimidation technique, designed to be used as a feint against magical organisms to try and find an opportunity to strike. The user raises their blade exaggeratedly high while releasing killing intent to scare the enemy, just before swinging the blade down in an exaggerated motion. *'One-Eyed Storm God:' The user starts rotating at fast speed, greatly adding centrifugal force to the blade. After the momentum reaches its peak the user sinks his body low to the ground and strikes the enemy with their sword. *'Monk with Iron Mallet:' While locking their sword with the enemy’s, the user retracts their free hand to swing their fist at ultra-high speeds and strike the sword’s edge, knocking the enemy away. The technique can also be used with a kick or a shoulder bash. *'Ghost Light Firefly:' A special combat technique that applies a sword dance into combat. The first strike is a sword-drawing move that is released from the opposite side that the stance suggests. This initial move is continued by reading and riding the flow of the battle, using the enemy strength against them, unleashing a flurry of continuous attacks by using the momentum of your own attacks and the parrying of enemy’s blows to never stop moving, kicking off nearby surfaces like walls and rotating one time after another to steadily increase your own speed. This technique is the prototype of True Light style's Shark Blade. The Double-Edged’s only dual wielding stance was developed for this technique *'Gyuuki:' The user turns their blade around and releases an upwards slash with force similar to that of a dragon raising into the sky, attacking the enemy’s body with tremendous momentum to launch them into the air. *'Inugami:' A desperation technique conceived for battle where the user has lost use of both arms, where the user wields their sword in their mouth. Rather than with head movement, the technique is about slashing by using flexibility and body weight, turning themselves into a single, large fang. *'Pipe Fox:' The user lowers his body, turning the blade around as it nearly touches the ground and bends their knees in a chi-no-kamae stance before using their legs as springs at full power, swinging their sword upwards at the same time they leap to slash the enemy’s head from below. Pipe Fox is a primitive form of True Light style's Wolf Blade, designed to fool the enemy and make them think the user has weakened, tricking them into attacking by jumping from above. Similarly to Mantis Slope, it is a technique for a surprise attack, a technique to recover from a hopeless situation by aiming at enemy's vitals that can leave the user defenseless mid-air if it misses. *'Secret Art – Kusanagi Sword:' A Double-Edged Style’s secret technique, usable only through Demon’s Heart, created by Orochi. After the user accelerates their own brain with Demon’s Heart to the point everything in the world other than light stops and they can perceive individual grains of light moving, they draw their sword and instantly slash the enemy. This is the fastest technique of the Kusanagi Double-Edge Style besides Ama-no-Habakiri. If somehow perceived from the outside, the user appears to turn into a burst of light. *'Secret Art – Ama-no-Habakiri:' A Double-Edged Style’s secret technique, only usable in Deification form and through the use of Demon’s Heart. Orochi sheathes his sword and accelerates his brain/body to the maximum level possible for his vampire body, exceeding the speed of sound and approaching the speed of light. Even with Gungnir strengthening his body, his bones crack and his veins explode as he accelerates his body. This technique surpasses the limits of Soumatou, the limits of the body and the limits of mass/physics. When reaching the desired speed, the world and time seem to stop from Orochi’s perspective, with the only thing moving besides himself being light. Upon slashing the enemy Orochi creates an explosion with a 2km radius, making it comparable in terms of power with a nuclear weapon. Kusanagi True-Light Style: A personal sword style of the Kusanagi family. The True-Light Style, the public style that the family hands to its members, is an anti-personnel style designed to be used on humans that was developed from the Double Edged Style. It focuses more in speed and hit rate than in raw power. *'Wolf’s Blade:' A technique where the user lowers their body to the limit, and then draws their sword from below right under the enemy's chin, releasing an upwards blow similar to the bite of a wolf that aims for its prey's throat. *'Shark’s Blade:' After throwing an enemy into the air the user positions themselves where their back will be and releases a strike towards it as they fall. *'Rhino’s Blade:' The user thrusts their sword multiple times upon an enemy that’s fallen to the ground. *'Hornet’s Blade:' The user releases a storm of sword thrusts, piercing the enemy hundreds of times like gatling gun. Battle Driving: A running technique handed down the Kusanagi family where the user bends forward to an incredible degree as they run, all the while slashing any enemy they pass by without slowing down, using the posture to put the user’s full weight behind the slashes. Dhampir: After joining the witches’ side during the First Witch Hunt War, Orochi had vampire cells implanted on his body, increasing his physical characteristics to superhuman levels and granting him immortality. Unlike regular vampires, he is not bothered by crosses or sunlight, though he is still affected by spirit silver. By drinking large amounts of blood he can rejuvenate his body, going from looking like he’s on his 40s to appearing to be around 20. *'Regeneration:' As a Dhampir, Orochi can automatically heal minor wounds like slashes, and he can heal from bigger wounds by sucking blood. Superhuman Hearing: Despite being blind, Orochi has sharpened his hearing to a high degree, and he’s able to sense the reflection of sound and flow of wind. He is able to use this to sense a target's movement and position, and he can even read their expressions. Gungnir: A legendary Magical Heritage and Sacred Treasure and the true identity of Mother Goose, one of Valhalla’s executives. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Gungnir was used for unifying the world of Norse Mythology, and is a weapon that embodies the god's majesty. However, it is incomplete and not even Orochi can draw upon its full power, as despite his demon soul and vampire-like body, he’s still too human and cannot use even 10% of Gungnir’s original’s power. *'Deification:' A transformation similar to God Hunter Form available to Sacred Treasures that turns the user into an existence equivalent to a god. Unlike God Hunter Form, which requires the user to have a strong soul, Deification needs excessively high physical specs. Orochi is covered in armor shining as if made of the finest silver and a black mantle. Mother Goose turns into a dazzlingly bright, pure white large sword. Chant: "I am Herjann. I am Uzr. I am Alfozr. I am Vizurr and therefore, I become avatar of furious Odin." **'Sword Transformation:' Gungnir can shift her regular sword form into a Japanese sword. **'Unnamed Enchantment:' An unnamed enchantment, apparently a higher level of Twilight Enchantment and Ragnarøkkr Enchantment, that allows Gungnir to absorb any kind of energy, from kinetic to magic energy, that touches the blade. When used Gungnir is enveloped in white flames. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. Hotarumaru: A C-class Magical Heritage that Orochi uses as his regular sword. Due to its low rank, it doesn’t have a personality. Hotarumaru normally takes the shape of a beautiful curved sword cane, but it can be turned into a regular katana. Its intrinsic performance is "Will never dull, will never break”. Though simple, this makes it the perfect blade of a Double-Edged style user, as they’ll end up breaking average blades. Key: Base | Deification Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Blind Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7